Question: Find the distance between the vertices of the hyperbola
\[\frac{y^2}{27} - \frac{x^2}{11} = 1.\]
Solution: We read that $a^2 = 27,$ so $a = \sqrt{27} = 3 \sqrt{3}.$  Therefore, the distance between the vertices is $2a = \boxed{6 \sqrt{3}}.$